Last Christmas
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: Last Christmas...we loved. SebxCiel M to be safe. A romantic tragedy for Christmas.


**A/n:** I made this for the Christmas season! Well, Kuroshitsuji is one of my faved manga/anime now, and although it is not clear in the manga, I definitely sense the SebxCiel vibes! I got inspired with the world encouraging me!

This song is based off the song Last Christmas. Kind of. You know "Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away…"

Merry Christmas everyone! Maayong pasko!

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji isn't mine.

**Warning:** Implied sex. Pedophilia? Not so much. Shota? Nah. Ciel is older. Yaoi.

**Beta:** unbeta-ed. My lovely beta reader wasn't home to beta…

* * *

**Last Christmas**

**By**

**Here's Your Cheese Omelette**

**

* * *

  
**

"Master, I know it's been barely a year since Sebastian's death, but I really think you should move on, sir. It's not good for your health; and its Christmas too." Meilin told her employer. For the past few weeks since Sebastian's death, Ciel had been eating less and less. He only consumed a few bites during meals, and his tea snacks were hardly touched. Honestly, everyone in the Phantomhive manor was getting really worried. Ciel's body was getting thinner and thinner, and his eyes bloodshot with dark rings underneath them. He hardly spoke to anyone, and kept himself locked up in his office.

"I can't move on Meilin, and I won't." Ciel replied softly to the maid. Meilin looked sadly at the seventeen year old, as he turned his back to her. She silently made her exit, with a cart of untouched food.

Once he heard the door click shut, Ciel let out a deep sigh. Thinking about his butler's death always saddened him. Never, in his whole life with Sebastian, did he think the demon would die; especially not for his sake. Tears began to well up in his eyes, as he remembered him. Sebastian's face, his lessons, his voice, his talks, his scolding, his help, his kisses, his body, his warmth… Everything Ciel would never get to experience again.

He looked out his window, and saw the snow begin to fall. Ciel bit his lip, as he could no longer hold back his tears. It was one year ago, in a scenario very much like this one that their relationship from butler and master, grew to become something so much deeper and intimate.

…

"Master, I have brought your schedule for today. Aside from your usual lessons, you are to meet Lau for afternoon tea to be updated on any current activities occurring the trade world." Sebastian said, as he handed the sheet of paper to his young master.

By now, Ciel knew that if he avoided work or tried to sneak his way out of Sebastian's schedule, there would be hell to pay. However, the morning seemed too nice to stay inside the entire time. The cool air made the warmth of his manor only more pleasant. The scent of freshly baked sweets invaded his senses, and gave Ciel a pleasant feeling, that melted his heart; if only a little.

He looked out the window, and noticed that the first snowflakes beginning to fall. It truly was becoming Christmas, Ciel mused. The snow was pretty in Ciel's eyes. It was white, small and delicate; yet beautiful and mesmerizing. Before he realized it, the young earl had his eyes completely fixed on the falling snow. And what the teen did not realize was that someone else was completely mesmerized as well.

Staring at him with a fond look, Sebastian smiled at the image of his master. With the pure white background, it made the teen look pure and innocent. It was as if the earl wasn't tainted and haunted with the past of the Phantomhive family. It gave him an ethereal glow that completely enthralled the demon butler.

Before the raven haired man realized it, he found the younger boy in his arms. Surprised by his butler's actions, Ciel tensed, but soon relaxed into the embrace; feeling an odd but welcomed feeling of warmth and security.

The two males did not move, but rather remained in that position for quite some time. It was odd to both of them, but somehow it felt right. It wasn't like either of them to show such affection or vulnerability; but perhaps, to each other, and just for a moment, they would allow their walls to crumble, and surrender themselves to a person their hearts and bodies could no longer deny.

Ciel smiled sweetly at the older man, as Sebastian continued to wrap his arms around the smaller frame. The two, for once, felt happy and at peace as they began to kiss; with the falling snow as their only witness.

…

It was a rare moment of bliss for the two of them, but the kisses didn't stop. Although it was only in the privacy of Ciel's office, the kisses didn't stop. Instead, as the months passed, they increased in number, as well as passion and length. Within those four walls, they let their inner passions run freely; to the point Ciel had given his virginity to his handsome demon lover, and indulged in the feelings of pleasure many times over. And what made Ciel even happier, was knowing that this wasn't just pleasure to Sebastian. To the demon, this was different from the usual sex he engaged in. To the demon, this was making love.

They lived their lives normally by day, exuding the image of a butler and his master, but as the sun set, and they were free to do as they pleased. They were lovers; completely intoxicated by the other, and desperately in need of the other's presence.

However, it seemed that the world didn't want them to be happy. It seemed that the misery and pain that haunted the Phantomhive family was still quite alive; and was angry that Ciel was able to find peace. For only a few months of being lovers, Sebastian was cruelly taken away from him, by the hands of death.

…

They had thought that their ordeal with that stupid death god was over and that they could finally get some peace from Grell; but it seemed that the death god had other plans. He had returned with an even greater determination to have Sebastian's child, and a hatred for Ciel. He had thought that once the master was gone, Sebastian had nothing to collar him, and could return to being a full demon. In which he thought, would get Sebastian to indulge in demonic pleasures.

During the fight, Grell continuously aimed his attacks at Ciel, whom Sebastian protected. It seemed that the act only made the death god angrier, and made his attacks more ruthless. Sebastian could normally defeat Grell easily, but with him constantly worrying about Ciel, as well as the fact that he also had to move Ciel around when he dodged, meaning he had one arm unusable for battle, it put him at a great disadvantage.

Several moments passed, and Grell was still charging at full force. Sebastian had several bleeding cuts and bruises, but nothing life threatening. Ciel was in more or less the same state, which only pleased the scythe wielder. However, Sebastian realized he could not let this drag on any longer. The two of them may be fine at the moment, but who knows what could happen during the next attack. Sebastian had to finish it in the next move.

Sebastian had jumped to a safe distance from Grell, and set Ciel down. Ciel asked what the butler had in mind, but the boy's words died on his lips as Sebastian charged at the death god.

The events that followed seemed to play in slow motion, as Ciel watched a game of tug of war commence. Grell attempted to maneuver past Sebastian to attack the Phantomhive head, but he remained to be a strong barrier, at the same time, attempted to grab the death god's scythe.

This played on for what seemed like hours, before Grell burst into a fit of rage. The scythe wielder truly loved the demon, but that demon had fallen for its master. Grell didn't want to accept it, but he could no longer deny the fact that Sebastian will never be his. He became so angry and sad, and decided that no one else could love Sebastian if that person wasn't him. A life without the one he loved would not be worth living, but he could not accept it, if his love could find happiness not with him. In one swift motion, Grell sliced through Sebastian before slicing himself.

Both fighters fell to the ground, a deep crimson liquid tainting the ground below them. Ciel rushed to his demon lover, but found himself too late. Sebastian was cold and dead, and never coming back. He let out a scream that pierced the night air as he cradled his lover in his arms; tears wetting the pale face beneath him.

…

Ciel pounded a fist at the glass window; tears flowing freely, as the snow piled up. It hurt. It hurt so much to remember him. Ciel could feel his heart breaking; shattering into little pieces that only hurt him more. He fell to his knees shaking, and clutched his sides. He didn't wish that he had never fallen for the demon; he only wished they could have stayed together longer.

Slender arms wrapped around his figure, and pulled him into a light embrace. Ciel relaxed into the feeling, suddenly craving the warmth. It was a cold evening, but the touch of this unknown person felt so warm, and familiar. He leaned more into the embrace, as he let the sleep over come him. He let his consciousness fade away, as the last tear dropped to the floor.

…

The next morning, Meilin prepared herself to enter her master's office. She was bringing with her a cart of food that had been prepared for breakfast. She looked at the tea, scones and other delicious food that she knew would go unnoticed by her master. She let out a small sigh before pushing the large doors open and letting herself in. When she entered, she was greeted with a sight that filled her with a great sadness. Seated on his chair was her master; smiling softly, and with his eye patch lying on his table.

She fell to her knees sobbing, and prayed that at least now, Ciel was granted the peace and happiness he so long ago had been denied.

* * *

**A/n:** Gah!! I was able to finish it in time!!!! Gosh! On the day of Christmas...that's cutting it close to the deadline! Anyway, that's it. How was it? Was it okay?! Did it seem angsty? Or was it more drama-y? I can't seem to differentiate the two...

And okay, so I know. How the heck can this be based off the song Last Christmas….?

I have no idea.

I finished this on different days, so I guess I forgot my original plot. I really didn't plan for it to end that way, it just did.

Anyway, please review! This is my first Black Butler fan fic, as well as my first fic in a long, long, long time. [I wrote I saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus, an 8059, after I made this]


End file.
